1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a harness wiring apparatus for wiring a harness between a car body such as a floor of a car and a slide body such as a seat provided slidably against the car body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A car may include a floor of a car cabin as a car body and a seat as a sliding body slidable against the floor. An electronic device, for example, a seating sensor sensing seating of a passenger, is provided at the seat. A various harness wiring apparatus of wiring a harness between the floor and the seat is provided for connecting the electronic device at the seat and another electronic device fixed at the floor (refer Patent Document 1: Japan Patent Application No. 2006-42457).
The harness wiring apparatus according to the Patent Document 1 includes a support rail supporting slidably a supporting body for supporting a foot of the seat, a harness rail provided in parallel with the support rail, and a slider arranged slidably at the harness rail so as to slide corresponding to the seat. The support rail and the harness rail are arranged under a floor mat. The harness rail includes a slide-moving member, which the slider holding the harness is slidably attached at, and a harness receiving member receiving an extra-length of the harness. The slider projects to the car cabin through a slit provided at the mat so as to lead one end of the harness toward the seat arranged in the car cabin.
For the car provided with the harness wiring apparatus by prior art, not only a cutout for projecting the supporting body for supporting the foot of the seat, but also the slit for projecting the slider to the car cabin through the slit as mentioned above are required to be provide at the mat. Thus, it is a problem that many slits are required at the mat.
Corresponding to the problem, a harness wiring apparatus, which can reduce number of slits provided at a mat, is shown in Patent Document 2, Japan Patent Application No. 2005-313662. The harness wiring apparatus 100, as shown in FIG. 18, includes a support body 103 supporting a foot 102 of a seat 101, a support rail 104 arranging slidably the support body 103, and a winding device 106 winding and receiving an extra-length of a harness 105 in a housing 107.
One end 105a of the harness 105 led out from an outlet 107a of the housing 107 of the winding device 106 is inserted through the support rail 104, and through a guide pipe (not shown) provided in the support body 103, and pulled out of the support body 103 through a hole provided at the support body 103, and toward the foot 102. In FIG. 18, the mat is omitted, but the mat is provided with a slit for projecting the support body arranged at the support rail 104 therethrough to a passenger cabin.
As shown in FIG. 19, the winding device 106 includes the housing 107, a reel 132 and a spiral spring 133. The reel 132 is supported rotatably at a center of the housing 107. The other end 105b of the harness 105 is led and fixed at the center of the housing 107. Thus, the harness 105 is wound around the reel 132 winding in one direction, and unwound and pulled out from the reel 132 winding in the other direction. One end of the spiral spring 133 is fixed at the housing 107, and the other end of the spiral spring 133 is fixed at the reel 132. The spiral spring 133 is for generating an arguing force rotating the reel 132 in the one direction. Thereby, the harness 105 is wound by the arguing force of the spiral spring 133, and unwounded and pulled out against the arguing force, so that the harness 105 is held continuously in tension.